Treasure
by Young Hero of Time
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: I've decided to officially call this story "Treasure". Inspiration from Blizzaga Saga's story, "Firefly", Link sneaks through the Pirates' Fortress to rescue Lulu's eggs. But what happens when the Gerudo Pirates find Link rescuing the Zora Eggs? And what other purpose would the pirates have for him? Read to find out! Review positively please! Thank you! Rated: T?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yay! New story! I got this idea from Blizzaga Saga's story, **_**Firefly**_**. Read it! It's the most incredible thing I've ever read! I just got the spark to write this all of a sudden! Well, review positively please! Thank you! I know I don't write more than three stories, but God dang it, I wanna write this one! Whatever it takes to get my spark back! I also don't own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_** or characters. Well, enjoy! :D**

**...**

**Treasure**

**Link's PoV:**

Very stealthy now... Veeery stealthy... As I peek around the corner, I see a Zora Egg in a tank. The other night, some of the Gerudo Pirates stole Lulu's eggs. Lulu's the lead singer of the all-Zora band, The Indigo-Go's. They broke into her room to steal her eggs. That's what I've been told by the other members of the band.

As I notice that the coast is clear, I tiptoe until I'm in front of the large tank. I grab my Hookshot out of my belt pouch and aim it at the target. Once I'm up on top of the large tank, I look down in the tank, seeing the Zora Egg right there beneath me, shimmering with the reflection of the water. I also see some Skullfish and Shell Blades down in the water. I pull out my Zora Mask and place it on my face. I feel the mask attach itself to my face, and I feel myself grow larger. I'm now Mikau's twin, since I got this mask from him. Mikau's the guitarist in the all-Zora band, The Indigo-Go's. He died trying to save Lulu's eggs.

I leap into the tank. The water enemies try to attack me, but I use my electric barrier to kill them. I quickly run over and grab Lulu's egg. This is the third one! Yes! Just one more to go until I have to get the remaining eggs at Pinnacle Rock! I place the Zora Egg in my belt pouch and rise up to the surface of the water and climb out of the tank. I pull the mask off my face, and I feel myself shrink back down to normal. I climb down the ladder and when I turn around, I find myself face-to-face with a sword...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Was that a great suspenseful beginning, or what? XD Well, review positively please! Thank you! It'll help me a lot with getting my writing spark back! I'll try to update _Cope_, _Twin_, and _What if?_ as soon as I can! I wanted to write this, because I felt like it'd give me my writing spark back! Well, see ya! :D**

**- Young Hero of Time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hello again. I'm working on this story for now, because I feel that it'll get my writing spark back! Well, read and review positively please! Thank you! Also, as you all know, I don't own** _**The Legend of Zelda**_ **or characters. Well, here we go! :D **

**...**

**Link's PoV:**

I climb down the ladder and when I turn around, I find myself face-to-face with a sword. I gasp and step back. "Hello there, little boy," the Gerudo Pirate says to me with a smirk. "Stealing our stolen eggs, are you?"

"I'm not stealing them, I'm saving them. They don't belong with you, they belong with Lulu." I say, defensively.

"I see. I'll let you take those eggs on one condition,"

"What?"

"You fight me. If you win, you may take the eggs. And, if you don't, well... you belong... to me..." she hisses.

"I'm sorry, lady. First off, I don't lose. You have no idea who I am, do you? Secondly, I don't have time to "belong to you", I have Termina to save from its menacing moon! Just let me have the eggs and let me go."

I start to walk away, because I really don't have time for this, when the Gerudo pushes me up against the wall of the tank with the sword. "Are you that much of a coward? Are you actually afraid to fight me?"

"Why would I be afraid of fighting you?"

"Well, if you're not afraid, then come on!"

"Alright. Alright. I'll fight you." I say. I pull out my sword and shield, and we relocate to the centre of the room. I have my sword and shield ready, and the Gerudo Pirate has her sword ready. We lift them up and clash them together. We both pull back our swords and clash them together again. Every time I try to hit her, she defends herself with her sword, and every time she tries to hit me, I defend myself with my shield.

After a long battle of us clashing each others' swords, I finally slit up the pirate's right arm. She gasps in pain, then looks at me with rage. She tries to hit me again, but I block the attack with my shield. Once again, we keep clashing our swords. In my opinion, if I hit her, she loses. But I guess that's not her rule...

It seems like forever until there's an end to the battle. The pirate manages to knock my sword right out of my hand, and it flies over—spinning around like a boomerang—to the other side of the room. All's I have now is my shield! I try to step back to try and get my sword, while defending myself from the Gerudo Pirate. As soon as I'm over to my sword, I quickly bend over to pick it up, but the Gerudo Pirate takes advantage of this by hitting me over the head with the hilt of her sword. I fall to the floor-my shield flying out of my hands to the other side of the room. The pirate points her sword right in my face. I reach over to grab my sword, but she notices this and kicks it away, so that it's out of my reach. A wave of panic washes over me. She said that if I lose, I'd be _hers_. What would happen if I'm _hers_? Plus, I have Termina to save from its menacing moon!

"Ha ha ha... Looks like you lose, little boy... Ha ha ha..." How could this have happened?! I'm the Hero of Time for Din's sake! I know my face is reflecting the way I feel inside, which is panic and defeat. The pirate's smirk makes me feel even more panicked and defeated. I couldn't even try to escape with this sword right in my face. The Gerudo Pirate continues to point the sword in my face, when she orders, "Guards! Take him away!" Suddenly, at least four more Gerudo Pirates enter the room and they're over to me in seconds. The pirate pulls her sword away from my face, and two out of four of the Gerudo Pirates that entered the room lift me up from the floor by my underarms. My arms are then forced behind my back, and the pirate I fought says with a heinous smirk, "I'll see you later..." Then, she gestures for the four Gerudo Pirates to take me away. What's going to happen to me? Why did I fail? I have to save Termina from the moon... Why did I fail?...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Dun dun dun (again)! Muahahaha! Yes, I made the Gerudo Pirates evil! But that's kinda like how they are in Blizzi's story! ^_^ Throughout this entire thing, I had the song _Treasure_ by Bruno Mars stuck in my head! It's a great song! ^_^ Well, review positively please! Thank you! The next chapter should be up soon! :D Love yas!**

**See ya,**

**- Young Hero of Time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hello again. Yes, another chapter for this story so soon! But it's giving me my writing spark back! ^_^ I have so many ideas for it! :D Well, read and review positively please! Thank you! Also, as you all know, I don't own _The Legend of Zelda _or characters. Well, let's go! KD**

**...**

**Lulu's PoV:**

What am I gonna do without my babies? Why did those Gerudo Pirates have to break into my room and steal my eggs? My boyfriend, Mikau, went out to save them, but it's been hours since he's left... Not only am I worried about my eggs, I'm worried about my only love, Mikau...

I'm so lost in thought, that I don't even notice what's floating in the water in front of me... I glance down and I see a shield with designs on it, and beside the shield is a sword, bow with arrows, and a few other items... Whose are these? And why did they float to me? I collect the items from the water and bring them inside the Zora Hall. I run to Mikau and Tijo's room and when I waltz in, I shout, "Tijo! Tijo!"

Our group's drum player looks up from beating the drums and asks, "Lulu! Are you all right?!" He runs over to me in a panic.

"Yeah. I'm fine. These items... These were floating in the water in front of me when I was out back..."

"I recognize some of those items..." Tijo says.

"You do? Whose are they?"

"A small boy that came to visit this room. It's hard to believe that a boy that age could be carrying around a sword and shield, but he was..."

"Now that I think about it, I think I've seen that boy with this sword and shield..."

"I remember that ocarina the most."

"But, why would he be stripped of his items?"

"I don't know, but he could be in trouble... Come on," Then, Tijo and I run out of Mikau and Tijo's room...

**Link's PoV:**

Come on, you stupid thing! Break free! I'm trying to break the chain that's around my left ankle away from the wall. I'm in a prison cell, and the Gerudo Pirates stripped me of my items. I've been trying forever to get this chain to break free from the wall, but it won't... It's no use... I sit with my head in my hands, thinking of a way to get out of here. I'm not afraid of what the Gerudo will do to me—I'm afraid for Termina...

"Hello there, little boy," I snap out of my deep thinking, when I hear one of the Gerudo. "Bored, are we?"

"A little, yes. But I'm mostly just trying to figure out a way to get out of here."

"Really? Well, your wish shall be granted."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes," The pirate unlocks the cell door and walks into the cell. Once she's over to me, she unhooks the chain from the wall, and before I even attempt to run, she grabs a hold of my left arm and lifts me up from the floor. "You're coming with me," She brings me out of the cell, and we enter a different room. It looks like the rooms I was in with the large fish tanks. She forces me down on a chair that's in the middle of the room. Then, my arms are tightly tied behind my back. I hold back the gasp from the pain of the tightness of the ropes. I guess they're not letting me go... The Gerudo Pirate that tied me to the chair appears in front of me, bends over, so that she's only inches away from my face, and says, "Aveil, the leader of our Gerudo Tribe, will be here in a minute," She tightly grabs my chin and says, "You'd better be scared, boy..." She pats me on the cheek, then leaves with an unsettling chuckle...

"Hello, boy. Recognize my voice?" I hear from the shadows. That's... That's the pirate I fought earlier! "Are you ready for this?" Oh boy...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! It's suspenseful, isn't it? XD But not as suspenseful as Blizzi's damn story, though! What's gonna happen to our Linky? Well, we'll find that out next chapter! :D Review positively please! Thank you! Love yas! XD**

**See ya,**

**- Young Hero of Time**


	4. Chapter 4

****READ PLEASE****

**Disclaimer: Hello, everyone! Sorry I've been dead for so long, my Internet's been out for almost two weeks! I just got it back a few days ago! I know I need to update my other stories, but I can't be bothered rereading them to remember where I left off... So, I'm updating _Treasure_! Plus, it helps me get in the mood to write, since I've been struggling with it lately... Well, enough blabber. I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Review positively please! Thank you! Let's get on with it!**

**...**

**Lulu's PoV:**

Tijo and I collect the other band members, Japas, Toto, and Evan, and leave the Zora Hall. "How do we know where this boy is?" Evan asks.

"I think I have an idea of where he may be..." I answer.

"Where?" Tijo asks.

"The Pirates' Fortress."

"What would the pirates want with a child?" Japas asks.

"I don't know... But we're going to find out!..."

**Link's PoV:**

Oh boy... The pirate I fought earlier appears from the shadows. She has a menacing smile on her face. She walks up to me and slowly circles me. I'm not afraid afraid of her. I've been through way worse, believe it or not! "We can use you..." She finally breaks the unsettling silence. Though, I think what she's about to say will be even more unsettling...

"Use me?... For what?..." I have a nervous tone in my voice, and I don't mean to... Maybe I am a little afraid... For some reason, this pirate gives me a feeling of fear...

"As our treasure hunter." As soon as she says that, she stops her circling right in front me, stands, and looks me, maliciously.

"Treasure... hunter?" I ask, confused.

"Yes. You see, the masked imp told my people and I about a great treasure out at the Great Bay Temple. Seeing your skill at saving that Zora singer's eggs and given your size, you'll be able to easily."

"I can see your point with how I was saving Lulu's eggs, but what does my size have to do with it?"

"Well, you're small, so you're faster and will be able to get through tight spaces, unlike my pirates and I..."

"I see... Though, I'm not so sure there is a treasure,"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that the Skull Kid made it pretty much impossible for anyone to access the temple. Have you not seen what's surrounding it? It's a huge wind barrier that will blow off anyone in a second! And the Skull Kid's hoping you and your pirates will go out there, trying to get the supposed "treasure" out there, and blow off your boats, killing you."

"Well, that's a chance we can't take now, can we?"

"No, it isn't. I'm no use to you now, then. Please let me go..."

"I mean, it's a chance we can't take not to go out to the temple! It's a 50/50 chance that there's treasure out there!"

"Ma'am, I'm telling you that there isn't. I'm only trying to protect you..."

"Shut up!" I'm smacked across the face. Though, it barely hurts. "I, the great Aveil, will not be told by a little boy on what to do! My pirates and I will go out there, along with you, to get our precious treasure!"

"I'm telling you, ma'am! There is no treasure!"

"Not another word!" Then, she punches me in the face! I gasp, mostly out of shock. She grabs my hair and forces me to look up at her. A wicked grin forms on her face. "We can use you for another purpose, too," I look at her with bravery.

"What purpose?" I ask.

"You'll see," Her already disturbing smile grows wider. Suddenly, I'm slapped across the face again, and then punched on the opposite side. I sit there and take it. Then, she pulls out her sword! I've got a bad feeling about this... She slits up both my cheeks. I get a quick stinging pain with each slit. I feel the blood trickle down my face. I'm then hit on the side of the head with the hilt of the sword. I do a quick yelp in pain. She grabs on to my neck and squeezes it. I can barely breathe! My eyes widen with fear. "And there's one other purpose we can use you for..." She squeezes my neck even tighter...

"W-What?..." I barely ask. Her evil smile returns.

She shouts, "Guards!" Suddenly, more guards enter the room. She tells them, "Guards, use this little boy for another purpose, if you know what I mean..." Even though I'm facing Aveil, I could still see the wide, evil smiles that spread across the faces of the Gerudo Pirates. What would the third purpose be? She lets go of my neck, while the other pirates untie me. Then, I'm lifted up from the chair by my underarms and they start to drag me across the floor... "Hold it!" Aveil walks up to us and says, "Take all the time you need... I want him to know that he's not leaving here for awhile... Also, beat him again, if you choose..."

"Yes, Miss Aveil." The Gerudo Pirates all say in unison.

"Now, off with you!" And the Gerudo Pirates continue to drag me away... They drag me into a room and they close the door...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Dunh dunh dunh! Suspenseful? Totally! :D But, once again, not as suspenseful as Blizzi's _Firefly_! Goddammit, I love that story! Anyway, review positively please! Thank you! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! I'm sorry for taking so long to update this and everything, I just haven't been up to writing lately... I don't know what's wrong with me... Well, hopefully, my writing spark will come back to me soon! Adios!**

**- Young Hero of Time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hello again. Don't mind me for updating this story, and not the others... Like I said, I'm having issues with writing right now! Well, review positively please! Thank you! I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters! Well, let's go!**

**...**

**Link's PoV:**

... Goddesses... help me... What did I ever do to deserve this?... Help me... I lay here in my prison cell, chained like I was before... The Gerudo Pirates... they... they... assaulted me... I'm cold. I'm bloody. I'm beaten. And I'm scarred for life... How did I not see this coming? I should have known... They cut me up, they punched me everywhere, including two black eyes, and they slapped me... They even cut off some of my hair... They cut me up so much, parts of my tunic are hanging off me. Luckily, I still have my hat on my head and my boots on my feet.

I'm so lost in my thoughts, that I don't even notice the Gerudo Pirate standing right behind the bars of my prison cell. "Hello there," she says, which startles me out of my thoughts. "Cold, are we? Hurting, are we? Scared, are we?" I'm laying, arms crossed, facing the wall. I motion my head to look at her.

"What do you want?" I ask, mumbled.

"I came here to get you,"

"Why?"

"Because, we're leaving."

"Where?"

"Where do you think?"

"The... temple?..."

"Maybe," She unlocks my cell door and enters. Once she's over to me, she unhooks the chain from my ankle. She lifts me up from the floor. I struggle to break free, but I can't. I'm too weak... Plus, every part of my body hurts like crazy! To be honest, I'd rather just stay laying on the cell floor...

She brings me out of the room, holding me by my arm. We travel through a few large tank rooms until we enter a large tank room with the rest of the Gerudo Pirates and Aveil, standing with her arms crossed, wearing an evil grin. A wave of fear washes over me. I'm actually afraid of Aveil... She made these pirates scar me for life... "Scared, are we?" she asks. I didn't realize it, but I did express a face full of fear. "Well, no matter. We need to get out to that temple!"

"Please... Aveil..."

I start to speak, but Aveil walks up to me, briskly, and slaps me across the face, harder than she or the other pirates ever did. "Shut up!" she hisses. "Now, each boat will carry six of us! Five, for my boat..." Aveil looks away from the other pirates, smirks at me, then continues, facing the other pirates, "We'll have to try our best to penetrate through the strong winds that surround the Great Bay Temple! We'll figure out where to go from there, once we get inside the temple. Understand?"

"Yes, Miss Aveil." the rest of the pirates say.

"Now, let's go!..."

**Lulu's PoV:**

Oh no... We're too late! As soon as we're able to sneak into the Pirates' Fortress, we see that the place is deserted. It's too quiet... And, for some reason, it's too unsettling... "The place is deserted!" I say with worry and fear.

"Lulu! Lulu!" I hear Tijo calling.

"What is it, Tijo?" I ask, worried what Tijo's about to say.

"It's the Gerudo Pirates! They're... They're heading for the temple!"

"Let's go!" I order the other band members. And we leave the Pirates' Fortress...

**Link's PoV:**

"Everyone! Row faster! We have to penetrate through this windy wall!" Aveil orders. The boats are so close to each other, they're almost touching. They're this way, so that the pirates will be able to hear Aveil's orders. And what they don't hear, they can find out from the pirates that do hear her. I'm hoping I don't get blown off this boat... I'd usually hope for it, but my arms and legs are tied, so I can't swim... I wish I was laying down, so that I'd have a less of a chance of getting blown off the boat...

We're almost to the Great Bay Temple. It's getting windier and windier... Water's spraying us, drenching us in icy water. The waves are becoming gnarlier. If this boat doesn't stop jumping up and down, I might lose my stomach... The wind's growing stronger! I don't know if we'll be able to pass through this windy wall of terror! I hear screaming. I look, and see that some of the pirates have already blown off their boats!

I manage to lay down in the bottom of the boat. Though, it has at least six inches of freezing water in it! The Gerudo Pirates that are remaining are hanging on for dear life! Including Aveil! "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" I hear her shouting. I don't know why they're going through all this trouble for this treasure... Are they that greedy?! Every time we hit a wave, it splashes into the boat! Only some of it splashes out. I feel like I'm drowning constantly. Are we almost to safety yet?!

I hear multiple bangs. It sounds like wood exploding! I think some of the other boats are exploding from the pressure of the water! I see chunks of wood flying through the air! I don't know how, but one of the chunks of wood land in the boat I'm in, nicking me on the side of the head! I quickly yell in pain. I feel the blood start to trickle down the side of my face, but the cold water that the boat collects splashes on to me, easily washing it away.

"We're gonna blow!" I hear Aveil shout. I feel pressure in the boat, as if it's about to explode! Suddenly, the boat explodes, resulting in screaming Gerudo Pirates flying everywhere! I fly through the air, letting out a scream of fear, before landing in the ice cold ocean...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Holy shit! That was intense! But, do I really have to say it? I think I will! It's not as intense as Blizzi's! ^_^ Anywho, review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen next?! You'll have to wait and see! ;) Ciao!**

**- Young Hero of Time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Hello again. Review positively please! Thank you! And I'll fucking say that if I want to, Mr. "TheBigOne"! Also, I may be slow with updating stories, because it's near the end of the year for school, and I'll be busy. Well, I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Well, shall we start?**

**...**

**Link's PoV:**

I wake up. Where am I? I look around. I'm in a room. This room looks familiar... Am I in the Stock Pot Inn? I think I've stayed in this room before. It's called the Knife Chamber, I believe... I try to sit up, but I yelp. I hurt all over... I lay back down. My body feels like it's wrapped up tightly. I think I've been wrapped with bandages. I'm no longer wearing my tunic. I have pyjamas on, which surprisingly, are green. They're short-sleeved and are comfortable. I don't feel my cap on my head, either. I know my body's wrapped with bandages, because my arms are. I have a headache the size of Termina's moon, which might be partly from my head injury. My eyes are killing me. I don't think I can take any more beatings... I feel safe here. I don't know what's happened to the Gerudo Pirates, but I feel that they won't come after me here. I hope I'm right...

After a few minutes, the room's door opens, and in comes Anju, who works at the Stock Pot Inn. "Oh! You're awake!" she says, surprised. She walks up to the bed.

"What happened?..." I barely ask. My voice is raspy.

"The Indigo-Go's brought you here. They said they found you washed up on the beach, tied and beaten. You're lucky to be alive."

"The boat exploded... The water pressure was too much, and the boat exploded, like the others... We all went flying into the ocean..." I start to remember. "The next thing I know, I wake up, and I'm here..."

"The Indigo-Go's said you were kidnapped by the Gerudo Pirates."

"Yes... They wanted me to find treasure for them out at the temple... I kept refusing, so they'd beat me... They also..."

"They also what?"

"They tied me to one of their beds and they... ass... assaulted me..." I turn away from Anju. Tears form in my eyes.

"Oh my god..." At the corner of my eye, I can see Anju turn around and put her face in her hands. She tries not to cry. She probably thinks I can't see her, but I can. She turns around and says, "I'll be right back," She leaves the room. A few minutes later, she enters the room. I turn my head to face her. I can still see the tears in her eyes. She has a tray in her hand. "I brought you some soup."

"Thank you." Apparently, she's not the greatest cook in the World, but that doesn't matter right now... I'm starving! She sets the tray down on the table, comes over to the bed, and helps me sit up. I cringe in pain, but I have to deal with it, if I want to eat.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she says. "But you need to eat." All's I do is nod. She brings the tray over to me and sits on the side of the bed. Then, she spoon feeds me the tomato soup. "How's that?"

It tastes a little watery, but I don't want her to feel bad. Plus, it's better than what the Gerudo would've fed me... If they would've fed me at all... So, I say, "It's good. Thank you." I notice that my voice isn't as raspy anymore.

She continues to feed me the soup. When the soup's gone, she gets up from the bed and asks, "Are you thirsty?" I nod. "Alright. I'll bring you some water," She brings the tray out of the room. A few minutes later, she brings me a glass of water.

"Thank you." I say.

She hands me the glass of water and sits on the end of the bed. I take a sip out of it and hand it back to her. She sets it on the nightstand. "Don't worry, I'm sure the Gerudo Pirates won't be back here."

"I hope you're right."

"Do you want to talk some more about what happened?"

"There's nothing really much more to say..." I say, as I slowly lay back down.

"Are you sure?" she asks me.

"Yeah... I just want to sleep now... Thanks for the soup and water..." A wave of tiredness suddenly washes over me. I start to fall asleep.

"Alright. Have a good sleep, honey." She brushes up my hair and kisses me on the forehead. I hear her get up from the bed and leave the room. Shortly after, I fall asleep...

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

I wake up, startled, when I hear something hit my window. As much as it hurts, I slowly sit up in my bed and look out the window. I pull the blankets off me and carefully swing my legs over to the side of the bed. I hope it was nothing... I get up from the bed and nearly fall down, but I manage to keep my balance. I hang on to the nightstand and the other bed for support, as I make my way to the window. It hurts my body all over to walk, but I must look out the window to see if I can see what it was that hit my window...

I finally make it over to the window. I hang on to the window, as I look down to try and see what hit my window. I'm curious and also a bit frightened. Maybe someone threw something at the window... I can't see anything, not even the ground, because it's pitch black outside.

I keep looking out the window, when I suddenly feel a hand place on my shoulder...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Once again, I'll say that if I fucking want to, TheBigOne! Anywho, I would praise Blizzi's story again, but you all know now that I'm freaking serious on how great that story is! Well, more chapters soon! And I will frigging update other stories, I promise! Well, toodaloo! Love yas! :D**

**- Young Hero of Time **


End file.
